Carry on Camping
by starletlaur
Summary: Betty and Gio go camping! Just a bit of fun. In response to the Alphabet challenge set by Katrina at MGSG.


'No, Gio! It clearly goes like this…Look' Betty exclaimed as she took hold of the waterproof material being held up by the steel rods and tried to force the ends into the ground. For a brief moment they had what could be mistaken for a tent, only it was a little bit slack. Betty moved to his side, a wide grin adorning her face as she admired her work.

'See?' She glanced to him and excitedly clapped her hands together. But just at that moment, a slight wind surrounded them and the tent collapsed. Gio chuckled.

'Betty, I hate to say it, but your tent assembling skills do not top the list of your abilities.'

'Don't laugh at me. At least I tried! Who makes tents anyway? They are useless and make you cold and they're just, just…bad!' Her speech was accelerated and rambling as she tried to search for the right words to curse the tent.

'Oh look, big words from the writer…again.' He laughed once more, on seeing her frustrated scowl, and her deliberately worded choice of comeback to him. 'Suck it.' She smiled slightly as she remembered their first encounter all that time ago.

'Hey it was your idea to go camping. Betty, I suggested finding a small bed and breakfast somewhere, but you said that this would be so romantic'. As he spoke the last few words he playfully mimicked her voice and he made his eyelashes slightly flutter. She hit his arm and he smiled back at her, amused by her frustration.

'So why don't you do it Mr Know-it-all? Huh? I've been trying for almost half an hour and you didn't try help once!'

'Excuse me, I was reading out the instructions from this very difficult manual'. He said whilst holding up a wordless sheet of paper containing a few vague line drawings 'Anyway, maybe I was admiring the view' He winked. Betty giggled nervously, it didn't matter how long she had spent time with Gio and the compliments he gave her, she blushed like a teenage school girl every time. He moved closer to her and enveloped her into his embrace. She melted into him and rested her head against his chest.

'I so wanted this weekend to be special…but we can't even put the stupid tent up. Where are we going to sleep? And I'm cold. I'm sorry Gio, I should have listened to you.' She snuggled herself further into his embrace as he rested his chin on her head.

'If Betty wants camping, she'll get camping! Don't worry, I'll sort this. It'll be a breeze, you wait and see. We'll be inside those sleeping bags in no time!' And with that Gio made his way over to the heap of polyester and started work on setting it up, correctly. Betty sat down on the ground and hugged her knees towards her chest. She sighed and watched him and understood his words of admiring the view. Her view was especially delightful. His strong arms flexing as he secured the polls into the ground, his jeans clinging to all the right places and she had the best view from where she was sitting, his back to her. As he made his way around each side of their temporary abode, his strand of hair fell across his eye which seemed to punctuate his fullest concentration. Finally, his strength was highlighted as he hit the tent pegs into the hard ground. When this was complete, he stood up, run his arm across his forehead to wipe his brow and gestured towards his creation. It was like she was watching him in slow motion.

'Ta-da! Told you it'd be done didn't I?' He beamed. Betty pulled herself to her feet and squealed.

'Yay! Gio! Its great!' She excitedly exclaimed as she inspected the tent, unzipped the door and bundled their belongings inside.

Later that evening, after starting a fire and eating marshmallows on sticks, they sat huddled together for warmth, drinking hot chocolate and looking at the stars. Betty began to speak, softly:

'You know Gio, I'm so happy'

'Me too, these marshmallows are delicious!' She hit him on the arm again 'Ouch!'

'Quit being a jackass and listen. I'm really happy. Being here, like this, with you. I'm just so happy and I wanted you to know.'

'Look at you being all soppy' he said but quickly changed his tone to a more serious one. 'I'm happy too. For all of those reasons and more. Suarez, you always make me happy.'

She moved closer into his embrace. 'Gio, I love you.'

'I love you too, Betty' and with that he manoeuvred himself so that he could place his kiss upon her awaiting lips. As they finally pulled apart for air Betty was the first to speak

'Gio-' but her words were interrupted as Gio lifted his finger and wiped a large blob of whipped cream from his Coco onto her nose.

'Gio!' She cried and they both laughed hysterically.


End file.
